


We Don’t Need You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [159]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Cheating Sam Winchester, Gen, Reader-Insert, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Your parent’s marriage hasn’t been the greatest for almost a year. And you soon realize why.





	We Don’t Need You

“Mom! I’m going out!”

You rushed down the stairs and opened the front door, looking back into the kitchen to see your mom sat at the table, completely zoned out.

“Mom? Mom!”

When she didn’t respond, you sighed, knowing you’d probably be late to the club. 

But the club would have to wait. You could immediately tell there was something wrong with her.

“Mom? You ok?” you asked, moving closer to her, only now seeing the tears in her eyes.

“Mom?”

She jumped slightly when your hand came down on her shoulder, looking at you in surprise for a second, before she realized what was happening.

“Oh-hey, sweetie. You going out?” she sniffled, attempting to wipe the tears away, a broken smile on her face, not wanting to worry you in any way.

“Uh-yea. Just gonna hang with Stacey and Jake”.

She simply nodded, picking at her sleeves and staring down at the string.

“Mom-you ok?” you asked, sitting at the table with her, the club completely out of your mind.

“Yea, sweetie. I’m fine. Just a bit tired is all”, she murmured, her voice completely broken.

You’d never seen her this way.

Sure, you’d noticed how your parents were growing more and more distant.

And you couldn’t even count the amount of times you’d barely got a night’s sleep over the past year, all because they kept you up with their arguing.

But you’d never seen her this broken. Never seen her so…done.

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, right?”

She chuckled, a real smile gracing her beautiful face.

“I know, sweetie. But I’m fine. Honestly. Now-shouldn’t you be going?”

“I can stay if you want. They won’t mind”.

“Nonsense. You go. Have fun. Just make sure you get back from the club before midnight”.

“C-club? W-what?” you stammered, chuckling nervously at her.

“Sweetie, I carried you for nine months. And I’ve raised you for the past sixteen years. I can tell when you’re telling a lie. Besides, you left your fake I.D. in your jeans”, she stated, smirking at you and shaking her head in amusement.

“Uh-yea. I’m gonna…go”.

“Stay safe. No drinking. And no creepy guys!” she yelled as you practically ran out of the house, praying Stacey wouldn’t be too mad.

“Can we go over to the bar? It’s so damn crowded”.

You completely remembered why you disliked clubs so much.

They were always packed with sweaty, drunken bodies who grinded on one another. And more often than not, someone decided you were the one they wanted to grind on.

“Fine! Follow me!” Jake yelled, the pounding of the music starting to get on your nerves at this point.

You manoeuvred towards the bar, shoving a few people out of frustration. Not that they’d care. They simply went back to their grinding and groping.

“Yea-three cokes, please!”

You let out a sigh of relief when you sat at the bar, glad there wasn’t anyone pushed up against you or grabbing your ass.

“Next time, I think we should keep it simple. Monopoly at yours”, you deadpanned, making Stacey and Jake burst out in laughter.

“Fine. Maybe we should’ve learned our lesson after what happened last time. But I really thought this club would’ve been better”, Stacey reasoned, thanking the bartender when he placed the cokes in front of you.

You all turned back to the crowd, watching them move around like a bunch of animals.

“I mean…I think all clubs are the same, aren’t they? You drink. You dance. And if you’re lucky, you take someone home for a fuck”.

“Jake!”

“What? It’s true”.

“And then of course, you have the people who don’t even wait till they’re out of the club”, Stacey said, staring at a couple who were practically eating each other’s faces, the girl straddling the guy and grinding down on him.

You grimaced as you watched them, about to turn around, when the girls head shifted slightly, revealing a face that you recognized easily.

“Y/n-is that…”

“Oh my god…”

You waited in the living room all night.

You didn’t care that you had school tomorrow. You didn’t care that your mom had insisted that you do nothing.

Things had been so bad for so long, it was like she just decided to make it her new normal. But you weren’t about to let your mom live her life like this. Not cos of him.

So-you’d be the one who did what was needed. And then you’d be the one to pick up the pieces.

You heard the car pull up into the driveway, the headlights shining into the living room for a second, before he switched the car off.

The keys jingled in the door, before he stepped into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Hey, dad”.

He jumped at the sudden sound of your voice, turning in your direction.

“Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up?”

You didn’t say anything, taking in his dishevelled appearance. The barely buttoned shirt. The belt still undone. Hell, he didn’t even wipe off the lipstick on his neck.

“Can I have your keys? I left a book in the car”, you asked, trying to keep your voice as even as possible.

“Sure”.

You grabbed them off him as you made your way to the closet, quickly grabbing the bags and taking them out to his car.

Unlocking it, you shoved the bags into the backseat, then yelled for your dad.

“What is it?” he asked in a panicked voice.

“Oh-just wanted to give you your keys back”.

You handed him a single key to his car and nothing else, watching as his face scrunched up in confusion.

“I saw you. With that skank, Ruby. Practically fucking in that club”.

A look of fear filled his eyes, before anger replaced it.

“The club? What the hell were you doing there?”

You scoffed, shaking your head and walking up the porch.

“Really? I catch you cheating, and that’s what you’re pissed about? Did you even think about mom before you began fucking that bitch?”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair and screwing his eyes shut.

“There’re things you don’t understand about adult relationships, y/n”.

“Things I don’t understand? I might be a teenager, but I know damn well you don’t throw away over 20 years together. All for some bitch you’ve just met. I know damn well that when you’re married, you try your best to make it work. And I know damn well that when your wife has been crying herself to sleep for the past year, you don’t go out and hump some bitch in a club!”

Your chest was heaving, your dad staring at you in shock.

“Your bags are in the car. Leave”.

You saw the panic immediately build as soon as you said it.

You were never the child who ran the house. You weren’t spoilt. You listened to your parents, and for the most part, you were a good kid.

But the anger and complete finality in your tone made him terrified. He knew right then that he’d lost you.

You weren’t just pissed at him. This wasn’t just a child throwing a tantrum.

You were disgusted. 

In that moment, he wasn’t your dad. He was just some disgusting man that you wanted out of your life. And he couldn’t let that happen.

You turned to walk away, but he grabbed your arm before you could get into the house.

“Sweetheart, calm down. Why don’t we just…just clear our heads? Get some sleep. And then we’ll talk about this in the morning. Ok?”

You snatched your arm back, pushing him away and glaring at him.

“No. You couldn’t even be bothered to clean yourself up after what you did. You fucking reek of her. Is this what you do? You go out, fuck her, and then come back smelling of her? Do you do it on purpose? Make sure that mom knows you don’t give a shit?”

“I give a shit! I-I’ll stop seeing her. I won’t speak to her again. Just-come on, kiddo. Calm down”.

You walked back to the door, stepping halfway into the house, but turned back around, needing just a few more answers.

“Just…how long has it been going on? How long have you been cheating on mom? How long have you been so out of love with her, that you put her through all of this shit?”

“I-about a year. I met Ruby and things just happened. But I never once fell out of love with your mom. I swear. I just…got distracted. But that’s gonna change. I’m gonna fix all of this, y/n. For your mom. For you. For all of us. For our family”.

You rolled your eyes, not understanding how he could possibly expect forgiveness after all he’d done.

“Don’t worry about that. You might be my dad, but I’ve always loved mom more than you. And after all the shit you’ve done, I don’t need you around, Sam. So-leave. Don’t show your face around any of us. Or the judge might just find out that the defence and prosecution have been sleeping together. I don’t think your boss will like that, either”.

And with that threat, you walked back into the house and locked the door on the man who’d betrayed your mom.

He’d always been so much more caught up in his work than he’d ever been with raising you.

You’d have no problem with letting go of a toxic man like that.

You just wished you’d figured it out sooner, so you could’ve saved your mom a year of pain and hurt.

But now that he was gone, you had the time to fix what he’d broken. You’d help your mom heal and get past all of it.

It was just the two of you now. Sam Winchester meant nothing anymore.


End file.
